Mystery of the Paranormal
Mystery of the Paranormal is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion Pack #3. Story First Visit The First Visit to Mystery of the Paranormal is based around an original idea. Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive near a crime scene, which is crowded by police officers and FBI agents alike. While snooping around, they over hear two agents Mulder and Scully, examining a victim. While doing on autotopsy on the victim, they come to a realization that their heartbeat is absent, making the heart absent as well. Soon, the victim turns into a Heartless, soon being defeated by Sora, Donald and Goofy. While the latter recieves strange looks from the rest, including Scully, Mulder asks Sora's business and reasoning for being there, also wanting answers about the victim that's transformed into a Heartless. After explaining everything needed, Mulder asked the three to accompany him and his partner Scully back to his office to discuss the matter further. At Mulder's office, he asks the three if they are from another world, in which they answer 'yes', leading Mulder and Scully to assume that Sora, Donald and Goofy are also extraterrestrials along with the Heartless. Sora argues that they aren't aliens, which leads to the two debating until Scully steps in and stops the two. She then suggests that if more Heartless are running around the city, they should investigate and find out the source of them. As the five are investigating, Pete snoops around and starts to cause trouble by summoning groups of Heartless to attack civillians. Soon, Pete then comes before them and taunts them, saying that he is the source of the Heartless. Just as Scully is calling for backup, Pete summons a large Trickmaster-like Heartless, Ring Leader, to hold them off while he runs away. After defeating the Heartless and saving the townsfolk, Mulder decides that it's time to go and issue a special arrest warrant for Pete. As the five arrive back at the FBI agency, when witness Pete terrorizing the building with Heartless. They also see that the other agents' attempts are futile as Pete easily defeats them as they try to seize him. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulder defeat Pete once and for all. Pete warns them that he will be back again and retreats through a Corridor of Darkness. Mulder asks Sora about Pete's return, and also asks if he'll bring the Heartless back with him. Sora then states that if he turns up, just call on them. Scully jokingly says that Sora, Donald and Goofy should be their official partners, which causes Sora and Donald to get a tad bit excited. Mulder shoots it down, stating that the three are their "unofficial partners". Second Visit The second visit takes place during the first season of the series (1993-94), heavily based on the episode "Tooms". Sora, Donald and Goofy return to the FBI, where they meet both Mulder and Scully as they are about to attend a hearing for the release of Eugene Tooms, a suspect from one of Mulder and Scully's previous cases. There, Monte claims that Tooms' attack on Scully was due to being falsely accused of murder. Mulder tries to point out the physical evidence of Tooms' physiology and crimes, but is ignored by the hearing's panel. Tooms is released into the care of an elderly couple, and is ordered to continue his treatment with Dr. Monte. Sora asks Mulder if Tooms is an alien, to which he responds with a yes. Scully meets with Frank Briggs, the detective who investigated Tooms' 1933 murders. Briggs claims that the body of one of the victims from that spree was never discovered. Scully and Briggs visit a chemical plant where a piece of the victim's liver was found, ultimately discovering a skeleton encased in concrete. Meanwhile, Mulder harasses Tooms at work as he stalks a would-be victim. Goofy wonders if harrassing Tooms would a good idea, but he is quickly told to stay out of it by Mulder. Later that night, they follow him when he tries to break into a man's house. Tooms flees without attacking anyone, but the four are stopped by a huge Heartless, Mulder's guess is that Tooms doesn't want to be chased. A researcher examining the skeleton identifies it as the missing victim from 1933. However, there seems to be no substantial evidence proving that Tooms was the murderer. Scully relieves Mulder and Sora, who are watching Tooms' new residence; they are unaware that Tooms is hiding in the trunk of Mulder's car. He manages to break into Mulder's apartment, where he injures himself and imprints Mulder's shoe print on his face. Tooms' frameup leads to Mulder being questioned by the police. Skinner forbids Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulder from contacting Tooms. Further research on the skeleton reveals bite marks matching Tooms' teeth. When the old couple watching Tooms depart and Tooms is visited by Monte, he kills him and consumes the final liver he needs before his thirty-year hibernation. After discovering Monte's body, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mulder and Scully head to Tooms' former residence at 66 Exeter Street, which has been demolished and replaced with a shopping mall. Inside, Mulder crawls below an escalator, with Sora and company following and finds Tooms' large burrow-like nest. Tooms bursts out, and begins to fight them. Soon after, Sora and company make a run for it, with Tooms pursuing them. They make it to the surface and Mulder activates the escalator, trapping and killing Tooms. Skinner reads Scully's final report on the Tooms case and asks the Smoking Man if he believes it, to which he replies, "Of course I do." Outside, Scully finds Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulder, who is observing a caterpillar's cocoon. Mulder predicts that change is coming to the X-Files. Third Visit The third visit takes place during the first season, based around the episode, "Fire". Returning to the FBI, Sora, Donald and Goofy meet up with Mulder and Scully for another case. They meet Phoebe Green, an investigator from London's Metropolitan Police and Mulder's former lover from University. Green explains that a serial arsonist is targeting the British aristocracy, burning his victims alive while leaving no trace of evidence. The only links between the crimes are the suspect's love letters to the victims' wives. As he doesn't have any targets at the moment, he goes around the city to set things ablaze. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mulder and Scully visit a pyrotechnics expert who says that only rocket fuel can burn hot enough to destroy evidence of its origins. Mulder tells Sora and Scully that Green is using the case to play a mind game, exploiting his debilitating fear of fire. Meanwhile, L'Ively— uses his pyrokinetic abilities to burn down a local bar without any apparent motive. He is soon met by Doctor Facilier, who recruits L'lvely to track down and eliminate Sora, Donald and Goofy. At the hospital, Mulder and Green interview a witness to the bar fire, who tells them of the assailant's apparent ability to will fire into existence. She also mentions seeing a tall, skinny man with a cane talking to him, in which Sora automatically identifies as Doctor Facilier. Mulder tells the four of them to head back to the Bureau, as he'll meet up with them after he's done questioning, Scully, Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive at the Bereau. She also spots L'Ively in the lobby, watching them. A fire alarm goes off after a blaze starts in the lobby. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Scully manage to escape the building in time. Mulder attempts to rescue most of his co-workers, but is overcome both by his phobia and the intense smoke; they are instead saved by L'Ively. Donald puts out the fire with Blizzard magic. When Mulder awakens, Sora questions "Bob", but is told by Green that he is a limo driver whose background checks out. Green tells Mulder that she will be continuing the investigation. Scully discusses her research with Mulder, suspecting that L'ively is the arsonist; this is confirmed by a police sketch taken from the witness' description in which Sora agrees with her. Soon, they get a call about a large fire taking place in the city. Upon reaching the scene, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mulder and Scully find Facilier and L'ively terrorizing the city. Mulder faces his phobia and is able to get most of the civillian away from danger. Scully holds L'Ively and Facilier at gunpoint. L'ively tells them about him being tasked to destroy them all, so that they won't get in the way of Facilier's mission to destroy Sora, Donald and Goofy. Facilier lets him have a go at them, and retreats. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulder manage to defeat L'ively. However, just as he was about to release a devestating attack, Green throws a can of rocket fuel in his face, causing him to lose control and set himself alight. With the case solved, Green returns to England and L'Ively is held in a medical facility as he awaits trial, healing at an alarming rate. Fourth Visit The fourth visit takes place during the second season of the series (1994-95), heavily based on the episodes, "Duane Barry" and "Acsension". While arriving, Sora, Donald and Goofy see Mulder and Scully just in the knick of time. They've been summoned to the ensuing hostage situation by Agent Lucy Kazdin, since Barry (A man who claims to have been abducted by aliens) insists that he is an alien abductee. Mulder contacts Scully for assistance, asking her to look into Barry's history. Donald and Goofy are ordered to stay back with Scully. Mulder and Sora act as a hostage negotiators, calling Barry in order to earn his trust so that the standoff may be peacefully resolved. Barry quickly figures this out, causing them to learn that he is a former FBI agent. A power outage occurs, frightening Barry and causing him to fire his gun, hitting one of the hostages. Mulder and Sora heads inside the travel agency with a paramedic. Barry releases the wounded hostage in exchange for Mulder and Sora, who is instructed to get Barry near the agency's front door so that snipers can fire on him. Scully, Donald and Goofy arrive and she reveals that Barry's frontal cortex was damaged when he was shot in the head in 1982; she thinks this injury has made Barry a psychopathic pathological liar. Barry's fear and confused anger spawns Heartless inside of the building, leading the two to defeat the monsters before they could cause any harm to the hostages. After calming everyone down, including Barry, Mulder and Sora talk to him. Barry claims that the aliens performed painful tests on him and put tracking devices in his body. Sora —against Agent Kazdin's orders—tells Barry that he believes his story, convincing him to let two more hostages go. However, when Mulder questions whether Barry is lying, he becomes enraged. Mulder tricks Barry into approaching the front door where Barry is shot by a sniper. The next day, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulder visit Barry in the hospital. Agent Kazdin appears, revealing that metal implants were found in Barry's body and that tiny holes were found in his teeth, in the same manner he had described. Mulder gives one of the implants to Scully, who has it reviewed by a ballistics expert; they find a microscopic barcode imprinted on it. Later, at a supermarket, Scully swipes the implant across a checkout scanner, causing the machine to malfunction while displaying a strange serial number. At her house, Scully leaves a message on Mulder's voicemail, suggesting that Barry had been "catalogued" by the implant. But just then, Barry—having just broken out from the hospital—breaks in through Scully's window and kidnaps her. Upon hearing the voicemail showing Scully's kidnapping by Barry, Sora and company headsto her apartment and surveys the crime scene. He meets with Scully's mother, Margaret, who claims to have had a dream about her being taken away along with seeing images of Heartless. The next morning, Assistant Director Walter Skinner tells Mulder and Sora that they are "too close" to the case to be involved, and orders another FBI agent, Alex Krycek, to escort them home. Meanwhile, Barry speeds down the Blue Ridge Parkway when he is pulled over by a highway patrol officer. When Scully—locked in the trunk—tries to get the officer's attention, Barry summons a group of Heartless to kill him. Sora and company review a video of the traffic stop, and sees that Scully is still alive. Mulder, Sora, Donald and Goofy realizes that Barry is heading to a ski resort at Skyland Mountain, the location of Barry's original abduction; he is attempting to follow through with his original plan of having the aliens abduct someone there in his place. Krycek informs the Smoking Man of these findings before departing with Mulder, Sora, Donald and Goofy. When they arrive, they board the resort's aerial tramway in the hopes of reaching its peak before Barry. However, Krycek tries to delay them by sabotaging the tramway's journey upward. Sora and company manage to complete the journey and witnesses a strange light in the area. Upon finding Barry's car, thet see no trace of Scully except her necklace. They then encounter an insane Barry, who claims that she was taken by "them" and then proceeds to fight them using the powers of darkness, only to be defeated. When they interrogate a now conscious Barry, Mulder becomes so enraged that he nearly strangles him, only for Sora to stop him. When they leave the room, Donald orders Krycek to not let anyone inside; however, he finds Krycek talking to Barry when he returns. When Skinner arrives minutes later, Barry breaks into convulsions and dies. Later, at the FBI Academy in Quantico, Mulder and Sora attempts to question the doctor who performed Barry's autopsy; she refuses to provide details since it was performed by the military instead of the FBI, claiming no other doctors were available. Mulder, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Krycek are ordered to take a polygraph test about Barry's death. Krycek meets with the Smoking Man, and suggests that they kill Mulder, along with Sora, Donald and Goofy. However, the Smoking Man orders that they be left alive, unless they want to risk "turning one man's religion into a crusade". A desperate Mulder tries to visit Senator Matheson, a patron of his work, only to be discouraged from doing so by his secretive informant, X . In his car, Mulder finds spent cigarettes from the Smoking Man's meeting with Krycek. Realizing Krycek's role in Scully's abduction, Mulder and Sora submit a report to Skinner accusing Krycek of impeding his investigation and killing Barry. Skinner summons Krycek to his office, only to learn that he has disappeared. Skinner then announces to Mulder that he is officially re-opening the X-Files. Mulder, Sora, Donald and Goofy meets with Margaret Scully in a park, and tries to give her Scully's necklace. Margaret returns the necklace to Mulder, asking that he give it to Scully when he finds her. Margaret also says that she had the dream again about losing her daughter; Mulder takes this as a hopeful sign that Scully may still be alive. A mournful four later returns to Skyland Mountain, to the field where Scully was abducted. Seemingly alone without her, he looks up into the stars. Sora, Donald, and Goofy embrace Mulder as they stand in the field. Fifth Visit The fifth visit takes place during the third season, heavily based around the episode, "One Breath". Sora, Donald and Goofy meet up with a Mulder after they shortly find out important news. Scully has turned up mysteriously at a hospital in a coma. An out of control Mulder demands to know how she got there, and they are escorted out by security but later he calms down and meets with Dr. Daly, who reveals that no one can figure out how she got there or what's wrong with her. He tells Mulder, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mrs. Scully that she has a living will that dictates she be taken off of life support when her condition falls to specific criteria. At Scully's bedside, Mulder meets her older sister Melissa). Scully has a vision of sitting in a boat, attached by rope to a dock where Mulder, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Melissa stand, and nurse Owens behind them. Frohike visits Scully and sneaks out her medical chart, which the Lone Gunmen later investigate. Byers finds that Scully's blood contains branched DNA that may have been used for identification but now is inactive and nothing more than a poisonous waste product in her system. The mysterious Nurse Owens visits Scully at her bedside, trying to reach her in her coma. Later Mulder visits Scully while another nurse takes her blood. When distracted, a mysterious man steals Scully's blood sample and runs. Mulder and Sora chases him down to the parking lot where he is confronted by X, who demands that they stop pursuing what happened to Scully and let her die. Soon, Mulder's anger and frustration spawns two large Heartless. They defeat the Heartless, while X executes the man that stole Scully's blood. When Assistant Director Walter Skinner calls them to his office regarding the incident, they deny any involvement and claims that the Cigarette Smoking Man is responsible for what happened to Scully. Mulder demands to know where he is but Skinner refuses to tell him. In another vision Scully lies on a table and is visited by her deceased father. Mulder, sitting with Melissa in the hospital cafeteria, is asked by a woman for change for the cigarette machine. When she says that a pack of Morleys is already there and leaves, Mulder opens it and finds the Cigarette Smoking Man's address inside. Mulder, Sora, Donald and Goofy bursts into the Cigarette Smoking Man's home and Mulder holds him at gunpoint, demanding to know why Scully was taken instead of him. The Cigarette Smoking Man claims he likes all of them, which is why she was returned; he reveals that he told Skinner it was Mulder who shot the man in the parking lot, although he didn't believe this to be true, incidentally revealing himself as unaware of who did shoot the man, namely X. Sora tells Mulder that he'll never know the truth if he kills him, and Mulder decides not to. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulder return to FBI headquarters and Mulder types out a resignation letter that he hands into Skinner. Skinner visits his office as Mulder is packing his things, and relates an out-of-body experience he had in Vietnam. Skinner refuses to accept Mulder's resignation and Mulder realizes that he was the one who provided him with the Cigarette Smoking Man's location. Heading to the parking garage, they are met by X, telling him that he'll have a chance for revenge that night when men, believing him to have information on Scully, will search his apartment at a specific time. Mulder, Sora, Donald and Goofy wait at Mulder's apartment when Melissa arrives. Although they initially refuses to leave, Melissa is able to convince them to see Scully, where Mulder holds Scully's hand and talks to her. The next day, Scully awakens. Mulder, Sora, Donald and Goofy are called to the hospital and sees her, returning her cross necklace, where she indicates she heard his voice while in her coma. Scully tells him she doesn't remember anything after being kidnapped by Duane Barry. Later Scully asks one of the nurses if she can see Nurse Owens, as she wants to thank her, but the nurse tells Scully that no nurse named Owens works at the hospital. Sixth Visit The sixth visit takes place during the third season, being heavily based around the episode, "Pusher". Returning back to the FBI agency, Sora, Donald and Goofy joins Mulder and Scully as Frank Burst, the only surviving agent of a crash, tells them about his pursuit of Modell—nicknamed "Pusher"—who has committed a series of contract killings over the past two years, making the acts appear to be suicide. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulder spots the word "ronin" written at the crime scene, and tracks down Modell's classified ad in a mercenary magazine. Mulder believes that Modell has the psychic ability to "push" people to do his will. Using the phone number in the ad, Sora and the agents track down Modell to a golf course, where he makes a SWAT lieutenant douse himself in gasoline and light himself on fire. Mulder finds Modell exhausted in a car nearby, arresting him. During his arraignment, Modell uses his skills to make the judge let him go. The agents look into Modell's past and find that he failed to enter the FBI after a psychological examination deemed him to be grossly egocentric and sociopathic. Meanwhile, after writing the word "pass" on a piece of paper and putting it in his shirt pocket, Modell is able to pass security and enter FBI headquarters. He "pushes" an agent, Holly , into pulling up Mulder's file for him. When Skinner intervenes, Modell convinces Holly that he was a man who mugged her, causing her to spray Skinner with mace and beat him. Sora is unable to explain how Modell has his power, but now agrees with Mulder's theory that he can push people into doing whatever he wants. Agents raid Modell's apartment, but find it empty. They find cans of protein drinks in the refrigerator and medicine for epilepsy. Scully suspects that a brain tumor has given Modell his psychokinetic ability, but that using his power is physically exhausting, forcing him to constantly consume the energy drinks. Mulder believes that he is dying and wants to go out in a blaze of glory. Modell makes a taunting phone call to Agent Burst and causes him to have a fatal heart attack while they try to trace him. The agents track Modell down to a hospital, where he has made a guard to shoot an MRI technician and kill himself. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulder ventures inside the hospital and is captured by Modell. Scully finds the five sitting at a table with the dead guard's revolver. Modell forces the four to play Russian roulette with him (This scene is censored in the North American/European release.) Despite Scully's pleading, Mulder pulls the trigger first at Modell and then himself, the hammer falling on an empty chamber both times. Modell then makes him aim the gun at Scully. At the last instant, Scully sees a fire alarm in a mirror and pulls it in desperation, breaking Modell's concentration. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulder take this time attack. They fight and manage to defeat Modell. Visiting Modell in the hospital later, the agents discuss the fact that his tumor was operable but he refused treatment due to the ability it gave him. Sora says he was just a little man, but this was something that made him feel big. Seventh Visit The seventh visit takes place during the seventh season, being heavily based around the episode, "First Person Shooter". Coming back, Sora, Donald and Goofy realize that years have passed since the last visit. It is now the year 2000. Mulder and Scully welcome them back and tells them that they've got another case on their hands, which involves a virtual reality game called, "First Person Shooter." They visit the headquarters of First Person Shooters's developers, where they meet the Lone Gunmen, who work as consultants for the game. They look at the body of a player who has been killed inside of the game, which clearly displays a gunshot wound. Ivan claims there is no way a real gun could have been brought into the highly-secured building. The agents are shown a video from the game, featuring the female character, Maitreya, who killed the player. Mulder takes the printout of the character and shows it to a detective, as he believes she is the killer. Daryl Musashi, a famous computer hacker, arrives at the building and enters the game to kill Maitreya. However, the character impales him with a large medieval sword (Censored in the NA and Euro release). They receive a call from the Sheriff's Department that a woman similar to the one in the printout has been picked up. A woman named Jade Blue Afterglow, tells the Sora and company that she was paid by a medical imaging facility to scan her body. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mulder and Scully find out that the Lone Gunmen have become trapped inside First Person Shooter, with somebody trying to kill them. They enter the game, where they see Maitreya and follow her only to be stopped by Heartless. After defeating the Heartless, Sora comments that being inside of First Person Shooter reminds him of his adventures in Tron's world, Space Paranoids. Back in the real world, Phoebe tearfully admits to Scully that the female warrior was created by her as a sort of personal estrogenic outlet in a testosterone-fuelled environment. Maitreya was to be contained within Phoebe's personal separate project, but the character found her way into the First Person Shooter program. Scully decides to join Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulder in the game, and they all fight Maitreya together. Maitreya begins to duplicate herself and occasionally changes the scenery, making the task of defeating her more difficult. On top of that, she can call Heartless to her aid, making her even more of a pain. Finally, Maitreya sits atop a virtual tank and aims it at them. Phoebe admits there is one way to stop the game, but doing so will erase the entire program. Despite protests from Ivan, Phoebe gives Byers the kill command, effectively destroying Maitreya along with the game while saving Sora and the others. In the control room one of the monitors is still active. There, Ivan sees Maitreya's avatar, but with Scully's face. Eighth Visit The eighth visit takes place during the eighth season, based around the episode, "Essence". Arriving back at the Bereau, Sora, Donald and Goofy search for Scully and Mulder, but only find a stern-looking agent named John Doggett, who tells them that he was assigned to the X-Files unit after Mulder's dissapearance, and since then that Mulder is now an ex-FBI agent, but still helps with cases. Scully has become impregnated and is currently having a baby shower. Since Scully has told a great deal about the three to Doggett, he assumes that he will work well with Sora, Donald and Goofy. Soon, Mulder informs them of the fire at Zeus Genetics, and asks to go along to survey the crime scene. Mulder reveals that a man named, Dr. Lev is connected to Scully's obstetrician, Dr. Parenti. While searching Dr. Parenti's office, the Sora and agents find another storage room containing hybrid fetuses. They confront Dr. Parenti, who denies everything. At the lab, Agent Crane derides Doggett and Sora for dealing with Mulder. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mulder and Doggett leave the office, during which time Billy Miles appears and incapitates Dr. Parenti. They confront Miles, Doggett shoots him several times with no apparent effect. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Doggett combat Miles for a minute before becoming exhausted. While they are distracted, Miles escapes. The five go to Scully's house to regroup. Scully catches Gill in the act of tampering with her medications, which turns out that she's giving her vitamin supplements. Later, Gill confesses that she has been monitoring Scully's child as part of the Syndicate's plan. However, she tells the them that Scully's baby is a perfect human child with no human weaknesses. Miles goes after Scully, just as she, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulder escape. As Miles is about to catch them, Alex Krycek runs him over and takes them to Doggett and Walter Skinner, just before Miles gets back up. Krychek confesses that the aliens, along with Heartless are trying to wipe out humanity's ability to survive the invasion. Miles shows up at the J. Edgar Hoover Building, and Scully sneaks out of the building with the help of Monica Reyes, Doggett's longtime partner. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mulder and Doggett, meanwhile, lead Miles to the roof. Once there, Pete appears through a Corridor of Darkness and yells at Miles for not catching Scully. Sora angrily asks Pete's business, in which he replies that he is helping the Syndicate carry out their plan of the alien and Heartless invasion, which will cause this world to fall into darkness. Before Pete leaves he gives Miles the order of destroying Sora and the others and runs off. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Doggett fight with Miles. Soon after, Mulder pushes Miles off into a waiting garbage truck, which then compacts him. Sora and Doggett come to a conclusion that they must stop the Syndicate and Pete from causing that invasion. Ninth Visit The ninth visit takes place during the eighth season, based around the episode, "Existense". Sora, Donald and Goofy return to help John Doggett and Fox Mulder's mission. Skinner tells them that Miles is somehow alive and still out to get Scully and her unborn child. Suddenly, Agent Gene Crane comes to Doggett and tells him that there is a person—Knowle Rohrer—who wants to see him and Sora, about issues concerning Miles and Scully. This leaves Fox Mulder and Skinner to interrogate Alex Krycek. Rohrer fabricates a story to them that Miles is part of a Military Project to create a super soldier and that Scully had a chip put in the back of her neck during her abduction to make her pregnant with the first organic version of a super soldier. Krycek gets up from his chair in Skinner's office and starts running out the doorway. Skinner chases after him, then turns around and sees Miles behind him. Skinner just manages to escape with Krycek, but Miles' hand breaks through the elevator, injuring Skinner. At the hospital, Mulder distrusts what Doggett and Sora, Donald and Goofy have been told by Knowle Rohrer, so the four set out to find out how trustworthy Rohrer really is. Meanwhile, at Doggett's abandoned hometown where Reyes and Scully are hiding out, Reyes sees someone running off and follows whoever it is. A car pulls up and she meets a trooper who agrees to help with the birth. As Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mulder and Doggett pull into the garage, they find Krycek with a passenger, who happens to be Rohrer. Sora believes that Rohrer and Krycek are colluding together. Sora and Doggett and covertly pursues Rohrer and learns that Rohrer has an accomplice: Agent Crane. Mulder's own problems arise when his cell phone rings and Krycek disappears from his car. Mulder, after learning what Doggett has witnessed, believes that Crane gave Krycek access to the FBI. Suddenly, Krycek smashes through the car window with his prosthetic hand and destroys the cell phone. Krycek aims his gun at Mulder and tells him to get out. The four quickly exit the car and get ready for a fight. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Doggett fight Krycek and wear him him. Krycek is about to pull the trigger when a bullet administered by Skinner pierces his arm. Krycek tries to pick his gun up again, but Skinner shoots his hand. Krycek pushes his gun over and tells Skinner to shoot Mulder. Instead, Skinner raises his gun and shoots Krycek in the chest. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Doggett attempts to apprehend Rohrer and Crane but ends up being chased by the two. The pursuit ends up in the FBI garage and ends violently with Crane being run over and Rohrer crashing his car into the garage wall. Both men are presumed dead. Sora, Donald and Goofy catch up with Mulder later on. Shortly after Skinner eliminates Krycek, Scully delivers an apparently normal baby with Reyes and the alien Super Soldiers surrounding her. Without explanation, the aliens leave the area as Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulder arrive. While Doggett and Reyes report to the FBI Headquarters Doggett places an investigation into Kersh, after a late night meeting between him and Rohrer. They take Scully and her newborn baby back to her apartment. After marveling over the baby and discussing recent events, the two agents share a long, passionate kiss, with Sora and they others looking away before awkwardly heading out. Tenth Visit The tenth visit takes place during the ninth and final season, based around the two part episode, "Nothing Important Happened Today". Coming back to Bereau, Sora, Donald and Goofy meet up with Reyes and Doggett. They meet FBI Assistant Director Brad Follmer in his office, where he hands them two videotapes from the night Scully's son was born. The tapes show no evidence of the paranormal events John Doggett has reported. Sora and Doggett goes to Fox Mulder's apartment to consult him, but finds it empty. Scully refuses to disclose Mulder's whereabouts to Sora and company, and urges them to drop his investigation of Deputy Director Alvin Kersh's actions against the X-Files. Doggett tries to contact some of his old friends from the Marine Corps to find out what happened to Knowle Rohrer; one of them turns out to be a woman named Sarah McMahon. Meanwhile, at FBI headquarters, an unseen figure slips Wormus' obituary to Reyes. Scully's baby causes the mobile of his crib to spin without touching it. Scully is shocked, contacts Doggett and Sora, and retracts her request, telling them to continue their investigation. Scully also performs an autopsy on Wormus' body, where she finds fingerprints on his ankle. After leaving, Scully and Reyes see McMahon, who removes the body from the morgue. Follmer, whom Kersh has ordered to rein in Doggett, arrives at the scene and accuses Scully and Reyes of moving the body. The Lone Gunmen find that Wormus had been receiving data from Roland McFarland, a drowned reclamation worker. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Doggett breaks into McFarland's office with Walter Skinner and finds files on chloramine, a mutation-inducing chemical, but Follmer arrives. Sora, Donald and Goofy Doggett slip into a filtration tank to hide, but is pulled deep underwater by McMahon A captain of a navy ship delivers a communication to Doctor Nordlinger, who orders the ship's captain to return the vintage WWII vessel to its base. Follmer leaves the water reclamation facility after failing to spot Doggett or Sora, who are still underwater; Shannon McMahon keeps them alive by passing air from her lungs into theirs. Back at FBI headquarters, Reyes warned by Follmer to distance herself from Doggett and his investigation of Kersh, and Sora, Donald and Goofy. Reyes believes that Follmer simply wants to get Sora and Doggett out of the FBI and storms out of the office. The four wakes up in Doggett's home to find McMahon, who tells them that both she and Knowle Rohrer are Super Soldiers, and that they cannot be killed, part of a military program. Doggett calls Dana Scully to his house, and McMahon tells them that the program is to be expanded by adding Chloramine to the water supply. The navy ship is now docked in Baltimore and the Captain leaves the ship against security rules to call Carl Wormus, who was previously drowned by McMahon. On his return to ship Knowle Rohrer approaches the captain on board the ship with Pete, informing him that they are now second-in-command. He later queries the captain as to the vessel's mission. The body of the original officer is found in the water nearby. Scully examines McMahon and finds her to be physically normal, Sora thinks that they may be onto something whilst Reyes remains sceptical. Doggett is then suspended of his duties with the FBI by Kersh and Follmer. Reyes tries to find out more about McMahon's history and learns that she is a Department of Justice employee and had been contacted by Wormus and McFarland in their attempts to expose the plans to contaminate the water supply. The Lone Gunmen intercept a call from the captain to Wormus, who tells him to contact the FBI, Knowle Rohrer is nearby eavesdropping. The captain then pulls a gun on the Navy Seal guarding the entrance to the lab, demanding that Nordlinger surrender the project's data. He does not notice Rohrer creeping up behind him. After hearing Reyes' findings, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Scully, Reyes and Doggett go to the ship. They expect to meet the captain, but instead find Rohrer and Pete. Pete taunts them and grants Rohrer the power of darkness and decides to fight beside him. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Doggett fight against Pete and a darkness powered Rohrer. Just as Rohrer is about to deliver the final blow to Doggett, he is incapitated by McMahon, which causes Pete to retreat. Rohrer is presumed dead, but soon awakens and stabs McMahon. Both bodies tumble into the water. The Sora, Donald, Goofy and the three agents board the ship, which is abandoned, and find the captain's body. Scully gains access to the now empty lab and finds evidence of manipulation of ova. However, she is forced to leave when Sora and Doggett finds a time bomb on the bridge. They all narrowly escape the explosion. Later, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Doggett confront Kersh, who was not implicated in the conspiracy. Kersh explains to Doggett that he left the evidence that helped them, and that he had told Mulder to flee, but ultimately it was Scully who actually convinced Mulder to do so. Sora wonders if they'll even be able to stop the Syndicate, to which Doggett replies that they ultimately will. Eleventh Visit The eleventh visit takes place during the final season, being heavily based around the final episode, "The Truth". The visit starts out with a cutscene. At the Mount Weather military base, Fox Mulder appears with several government officials. He gains access to highly classified documents on a secure computer system, and is shocked and dismayed to read the documents, which provide details of the final colonization of the planet by alien forces and Heartless. Before he can continue reading, Mulder hears another person approaching. He hides quickly and observes Pete, an enemy of Sora, Donald and Goofy and Knowle Rohrer, a former friend of John Doggett but who has been irreversibly transformed into an enemy "Super Soldier", approach the computer system. Rohrer immediately realizes the system has been accessed. Mulder attempts to attack Rohrer, but Rohrer overpowers him with countless of Heartless. Mulder frantically flees, but Rohrer outflanks him. In a violent altercation, Mulder flips Rohrer off a catwalk onto high-voltage wiring, and Rohrer apparently dies by electrocution. Mulder attempts to escape, but is quickly arrested by several soldiers. Sora, Donald and Goofy returns and the news of Mulder's arrest spreads to the FBI. Upon hearing that he has resurfaced, and in such a dire manner, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Dana Scully and Walter Skinner visit him in military custody. During his time in captivity, Mulder receives mysterious visits from two phantoms of his past: Alex Krycek and X. Meanwhile, The five go to great lengths to get him released, but are unsuccessful. Mulder's fate is ultimately made the subject of a military tribunal. At the outset, it appears Mulder will become the hopeless victim of a show trial stacked against him. Skinner takes Mulder's defense, while Sora, Donald, Goofy, Scully, Doggett and Monica Reyes testify on Mulder's behalf. The prosecution presents Rohrer's body as evidence against Mulder. Aware that Rohrer is a seemingly-invincible "Super Soldier", Scully performs a medical examination and proves that the body is not that of Rohrer. Despite this, the defense is ultimately overruled, and Mulder is sentenced to death for the murder of a military officer. With the unexpected help of Deputy Director Alvin Kersh, Sora, Donald and Goofy and the agents help Mulder escape. Despite being advised to immediately leave the continent via Canada, Mulder instead takes Scully to New Mexico. On their way, Mulder receives a visit by three additional ghosts: The Lone Gunmen, who advise him to flee for his life rather than continue his pursuit of the truth. Mulder politely declines. Meanwhile, Doggett and Reyes find their office emptied, suggesting that the X-Files have been closed down for the third time. Mulder and Scully arrive at Anasazi ruins to find a "wise man" who they believe can make sense of the classified documents Mulder has read. They discover the so-called "wise man" is none other than The Smoking Man , who is hiding to survive the colonization—an event that will happen on December 22, 2012, the predicted end of the world. Outside, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Reyes and Doggett arrive and fight Rohrer, who has been sent to kill Mulder and The Smoking Man. Rohrer, this time, is powered up with high levels of darkness, becoming a Heartless himself rather than Pete turning him into one. Rohrer is killed when the magnetite in the ruins affects his superhuman body. Switching cars with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mulder and Scully, Doggett and Reyes drive off. Black helicopters destroy the cliff dwellings—and The Smoking Man within—before giving chase to the wrong car. Doggett and Reyes are last seen speeding away. In a motel room in Roswell, New Mexico, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mulder and Scully talk. Mulder explains his belief "that the dead are not lost to us. That they speak to us as part of something greater than us—greater than any alien force. And if you and I are powerless now, I want to believe that if we listen to what's speaking, it can give us the power to save ourselves." Despite their slim chance for success, Sora declares, "Maybe there's hope." Mulder and Scully thank Sora, Donald and Goofy for everything they've done and rewards Sora with the Paranormal Concealment keychain. With a final farewell, Sora tells the two to "take care." Characters * Fox Mulder (David Dunchovny) * Dana Scully (Gillian Anderson) * Walter Skinner (Mitch Pileggi) * Eugene Tooms (Doug Hutchison) * Cecil L'lvey (Robin Atkin Downes) * Duane Barry (Corey Burton) * Alex Krycek (Nicholas Lea) * Phoebe Green (Amanda Pays) * Cigarette Smoking Man (Corey Burton) * Robert Modell (Robert Wisden) * John Doggett (Robert Patrick) * Maitreya, Jade Blue Afterglow (Krista Allen) * Ivan Martinez (James Arnold Taylor) * Phoebe (Wendee Lee) * Billy Miles (Doug Erholtz) * Sarah McMahon (Michelle Ruff) * Knowle Rohrer (Adam Baldwin) * Monica Reyes (Tara Platt) * Lizzy Gill (Frances Fisher) * Agent Gene Crane (Kirk B.R. Woller) Boss Themes First Visit * Ring Leader - Dance To The Death * Pete - Desire For All That Is Lost Second Visit * Extendee - Tension Rising * Eugene Tooms - Sinister Shadows Third Visit * Cecil L'Ively - Vim and Vigor Fourth Visit * Duane Barry - Squirming Evil Fifth Visit * Black Thorn & Grim Reaper - Destiny's Force Sixth Visit * Robert Modell - The Encounter Seventh Visit * De-Programmer - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Maitreya - Vim and Vigor Eighth Visit * Billy Miles (1st) - Tension Rising * Billy Miles (2nd) - Dance to the Death Ninth Visit * Alex Krycek - Shrouding Dark Cloud Tenth Visit * Pete - Rowdy Rumble * Knowles Rohrer & Pete - Sinister Shadows Eleventh Visit * Rohrer - Vim and Vigor Optional Bosses * Rarxby - 13th Reflection * Maitreya 2.0 - Depths of the Darkness * Hexorer - Tension Rising * Billy Miles - Fight and Away Trivia * Just like in Andy's Room, A Galaxy Far, Far Away and MIB Headquarters, time moves a lot quicker as a few years pass by each time Sora, Donald and Goofy visit. * This world has more visits than the others, making this the world with the most gameplay. * While The X-Files has it's gruesome moments, and it being in Kingdom Hearts means that it is partly censored in it's NA and Euro releases. = Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion